Kyouya makes a mistake
by Moozumi
Summary: Kyouya has some feelings that he doesn't know what to do with. It could just ruin everything.


Kyouya had never been one for small talk. And now as he sat on a long, low sofa in the plush lounge of the Suoh residence, delicate tea tray before him, surrounded by giggling girls each more determined than the next to catch his eye, he felt even less inclined than usual to submit to their childish desires.

His mind was elsewhere which was rare for him. It made him uncomfortable to think that his focus was disturbed; he felt distracted, vulnerable almost.

Tamaki had decided to hold a small get together that weekend for the Host Club's more regular patrons at his mansion, for a much needed change of scene and a chance for the girls to experience some 'Suoh Hospitality', as he called it. They had dined on the grass in the vast gardens on fruit, cold meats, dumplings and miso, an effort that Kyouya presumed was to make the girls feel more at ease instead of a grandiose seven course meal in the dining room. He hadn't eaten much himself, nor had he taken much sustenance in the weeks before. Every so often a sharp pain would cross his abdomen, but he took little notice of it.

A gentle late afternoon breeze was now drifting through the terrace doors, thrown wide open to allow the sunlight to warm the guests inside. Kyouya glanced at his watch, and saw that it wasn't as late as he had hoped. He was beginning to feel tense, and could only hope that Tamaki would call for carriages soon.

He noticed that Tamaki was watching him, just glancing over every few minutes so as not to unsettle the young girl that was animatedly talking to him about something. Kyouya appreciated the way that Tamaki had with the young ladies; it was safe to say he knew every last trick in the book. Deep eye contact, one slender hand supporting his chin as his lips form honeyed words...

"Kyouya, there's a call for you."

Mori's huge hand was gripping Kyouya's shoulder. He was standing behind the sofa, leaning over him with a stony expression on his face. This wasn't anything to worry about – Kyouya couldn't recall the last time he'd seen Mori smile.

Gathering his thoughts, he excused himself from the ladies around him, and relinquished the seat. Mori took it and braced himself as Hunny bounded into his lap and caused the girls to giggle loudly in amusement.

He wandered into the hall and found the phone. Lifting the receiver he took a deep breath.

"Hai."

"Kyouya?"

"Yes Father?" Kyouya's empty hand clenched.

"I'm sending a car for you. I have a meeting this evening with Takazawa and he is bringing his daughter with him, as it's appropriate that you both meet. She will also benefit from having a companion her own age. Show her the grounds, the library.. get to know her, Kyouya. You may be seeing a lot more of each other in the months to come."

There was a brief, crackly pause as Kyouya stared at the dial on the telephone.

"Of course. I will be there shortly."

She was beautiful, he gave her that. Not as tall as he was, but tall for a girl, certainly. Slender, perhaps a little more than was healthy, but with clear, pale skin and bright green eyes. Her hair was a dark mahogany shade and hung loosely to her shoulder blades. She wore a soft, pastel blue blouse and a dark brown suede skirt that clung to her shape. She was obviously aware of her height, as she was wearing flat black shoes bearing small silver buckles.

He had changed out of his blazer into dark jeans and a charcoal shirt. His father had seemed unimpressed by his lack of formality but he was in no mood to make any more effort than was needed. The two men had disappeared into the boardroom followed by a maid holding a tray of coffee and cups, leaving the two teenagers standing alone in the low lit drawing room.

As soon as the large oak doors clicked shut behind the maid, he saw her breathe a sigh of relief. It amused him slightly, and he too felt himself relax a little. It was nice to know that she too was as unsettled by the situation as he.

He decided to speak first.

"Miss Takazawa, do you have any preference as to what you would like to do? I can show you the grounds, we could spend some time on the terrace, or in the library?" He asked flatly, looking straight at her. She lifted her head slightly to look back at him, and he noticed the deep emerald shade of her eyes.

"Please, call me Mizumi. Formality makes me uncomfortable, and God knows I am subjected to it daily. Let's go to the library; I have a couple of volumes I'm struggling to get hold of and if they're going to be anywhere, it's the Ootori Library, right?"

Kyouya half smiled at the sarcasm in her voice. Her father had obviously been singing the family's praises on the way there. Poor girl. He knew only too well how it felt to have someone else plot your future for you.

He's handsome, Mizumi thought to herself as they walked through the moonlit corridors towards the library. Kyouya was walking silently beside her, expertly matching her pace and endeavouring to stay exactly two feet away from her at all times. Handsome, but far, far too stiff.

The next day was Sunday. Again the weather was most acceptable, and Kyouya was sitting outside in the grounds of the Suoh mansion at a small white garden table, feeling the warm rays of sun on the back of his neck. Ice cubes clinked in the glass of sparkling water before him. It was incredibly quiet. Kyouya couldn't even hear any birds. What bliss...

"Kyouya!"

Kyouya sighed. The blonde whirlwind that was Tamaki Suoh appeared in the chair next to him, elbows on the table, hands under his chin, looking at Kyouya with a bizarrely loving expression. Something inside Kyouya churned and he looked away, deciding instead to stare at the bubbles floating to the surface of his glass of water. He really wished Tamaki wouldn't look at him that way.

"What's gotten into you lately? You seem... distant. And you've barely talked to me since our last Club vacation to the island. Kyouya, if I've done something to upset you, you need to tell me."

Kyouya's eyelids felt like lead as he forced himself to look up and into Tamaki's face. His expression had changed; furrows had appeared in his forehead, and his violet eyes were filled with concern. Kyouya had never seen eyes that colour before. They were so very, very beautiful.

_Kyoya left Haruhi's chamber and walked slowly down the corridor. You're right, he thought. I won't do it. I won't sleep with you. You'd be too easy, and I like a challenge. He smiled as he pictured Tamaki's face as he'd walked in on them both. He actually thinks he has a chance with her, that she'll sleep with him! She's so stupid, she has no idea of the effect she has on men. Just like Tamaki has no idea of the effect he has on me._

"Kyouya?"

"I'm fine, Tamaki, really. I'm just tired. The Takazawa merger is proving hard going, they have a lot of old fashioned policies in place that they won't let go of. I'll come around, in time."

Tamaki nodded and looked down at his hands, resting on the wooden table. As he did so, soft blonde locks fell into his eyes and Kyouya failed to block the reflex to lift a hand and brush them away.

Kyouya froze, one hand on Tamaki's cheek. Their eyes locked momentarily, Tamaki's face flushing as the air between them heated. A second later, the glass of water spilled, sending ice cubes gliding across the table surface as Tamaki stood trembling before him.

"What do you think you're doing?! Why would you look at me like that? Touch me like that?! What's wrong with you?"

"Tamaki, please, you don't understand-I.."

But he was already striding away, disappearing through the terrace doors.

"Tamaki!"


End file.
